Darkness
by Wolf diyokai
Summary: Peter is abducted and tortured, but when the police find him and free him its all on him on whether he survives in one piece.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tears ran down the sides of his face as he hit the ground. It took everything he had not to shout out in agony as a strike of pain shot through his chest and arm. The guard slammed the cage door before stomping off back down the hallway.

He let out a groan as his battered body protested uncurling from where he had landed on the cold dank ground.

"Dad?" The teen cried, blood pooling out from the edges of his mouth. "Please. Please come. I need you, I can't hold on any longer." He pleaded. He stifled another cry as he dragged himself over to the edge of the cage. His mangled leg sliding along the rough concrete behind him. Propping himself upright against he icey bars he let out a sigh. The cool metal relieving some of the heat from his feverish skin. Letting himself sag he drifted off into a restless sleep.

"Ohhh Petie!" Someone sang in a singsong voice. "Ohhh Petey pie!" He started to pull himself from the cover of sleep, the voice's grating rasp dragging him back into his harsh reality. Shaking his head he started to peel open his eyes. A sharp pain erupted in his side causing his body to jerk sideways and convolt. A cackling laugh errupped from somewhere off to his side as he gasped for breath between jerks. Finalled the pain stopped and the man pulled the cattle prod out of the cage. "Wakie wakie!" He sang. "The doc has been very patiently waiting for you. Time to get up." The guard yanking the cage door open, reaching in he snapped a pair of metal cuff over Peter's wrists. "Up up up." He yanked hard pulling the boy from the cage. His breath came in jagged gasps and his body continued to twitch. "Oh no, did i break you already? Doc won't be so happy that you aren't mobile. Ohhhh weeell." Driving a foot into his side he started dragging Peter down the hallway not giving a care in the world as he screamed out in pain. His mangled lag dragging against the corner of the concrete wall.

He had started to go numb as he was pulled through another doorway, a faint pop coming from his once uninjured shoulder. the guard having given the cuffs another hard yank when The teen's body had caught on the corner of the doorway. A whimper of pain escaped his throat.

"Alright Pete, let's get you all nice and comfortable up here." In one quick motion the guard pulled his body onto the metal table. Snapping his appendage into their cuff. Successfully locking him into place. "He seems to be a bit less in pain, he's becoming a bit numb. May need another dose. Don't you agree Doc?" A grunt was the only response from the Doc before a twinge of pain came from the crook of his elbow. Red hot filled his veins finding its way across his arms and legs and settling in his chest. A grunt and hiss escaped the boy's mouth before he was able to stifle it. Him mind coming out of the fog and throwing him headfirst back into the land of the living. Every cut, bruise, break, and burn returning in full force.

The gag was the next to be placed back over his mouth, its rough fabric being tied into place and Peter screamed out in agony.

"No no no, we don't scream here remember." The guard tisked. "Wouldn't want anyone hearing that beautiful voice of yours." I'll be back when you're down Doc. Try not to kill him. I'm not done with my fun yet."

"Knives, torches, drills, what shall we use today?" The doctor muttered under his breath. Running his fingers over his arrangement of tools in the corner.

"Your not much of a doctor are you?" Pete grumbled, "Aren't you supposed to be healing people not hurting them?" He managed to rasp out between harsh breaths. Hs broken ribs making it increasingly difficult to get a full breath in.

The doctor came to a halt at his words. Hand hovering over a jagged dagger. Getting a reaction from him, he continued to taunt the man "you okay doc? you looking paler than me. Maybe you should take a vacation. Might do your complection some good."

It was at that moment the doctor snapped. Grabbing the dagger he spun around lunging across the room he sank it deep into the teen's side. Letting out a shriek of surprise Peter yanked forward in his cuffs, desperately trying to relieve himself of the forign object with no success. The doctor stood over him breath coming in heaving pants, a look on his face that Peter will never forget. Reaching forward he grabbed hold of the dagger and started to twist. Peter jerking his body as far from him as he was capable in his restraints.

Just then a bang riveted through the room causing the Doctor to look up. Lights lit up the wall behind them, illuminating the Doctors blood stained jacket and mask. It wasn't until the gunshot sound and the Doc collapsing limply that Peter even processed what had happened. His whole body engulfed in agony from his prolonged abuse and newest addition to his ever growing list of wounds. He breathed out between gritted teeth. His head renched backwards, back arched, chest heaving.

Commands rang out as the sound of footsteps filled the room. Lights glided across the walls and floor as people moved through the room. Energy drained, his body relaxed back against the table, his head lolling to the side. Only to come face to face with a masked man. Between his helmet and mask covering his mouth and nose all he could make out was the blues of his eyes. He had soft eyes, kind eyes. Eyes that made Peter feel as though maybe he will be okay now. Maybe this is it, he could finally stop fighting.

Reaching out with a gloved hand the officer placed his hand on the teen's shoulder. "You're okay now. We've got you, but I need you to stay with me okay?" He commanded. "Stay with me kid." Dad always called me kid. "I got you. Someone get these off of him!" The man yelled out, momentarily twisting around to bark orders at a nearby officer. Fingers continued to run through his hair as he laid there, body jerking every so often from the pain.

He must of blacked out for a moment because he came to as a flash of white glazed across his very sensitive eyes. Letting out a grunt of discomfort he went to pull away only to find his neck, torso, and legs strapped down. "Easy there kid," the man from before leaned over me, his mask was now gone. Revealing his cleanly shaved chin and jaw. "The paramedics are just checking you out before moving you. Trust me." He did, trust him. He so desperately wanted someone, something to take the pain away in both his body and mind that this little piece of kindness was all he needed.

'Please?' He went to beg. Only to find a mask covering his own mouth. Muffling his already soft voice.

"Shhh, don't try to talk." He glazed back up then, listening to someone speak just out of my line of sight. "Alright, moment of truth. They're ready to move you. You're doing great. Just hold out a bit longer for me." The officer rambled. "I'll be visiting you in the hospital and you better be there." He joked, letting out a chuckle as the world above Peter started to move. Lights flew over him as he sped down hall after hall. A face swam into his line of vision from time to time. A young woman, she looked kind enough but her eyes looked clouded with worry and sorrow. Her eyebrows scrunched together every time she looked back at him from her location next to the stretcher.

He had to stifle a scream when they hurriedly tugged the stretcher into the ambulance. His leg and stab wound reignating in pain. "I'm sorry." A kind voice apologize, soft fingers running through his hair briefly as the two of them bustled about on the inside before deeming him safe for transport.

The engine roared to life and the ambulance sped off sirens erupting to life shortly after.

"Young male approximately 14 to 16 years of age. Extreme malnutrition, multiple rib fractures, burns, and cuts. Stab wound to the left chest between the fourth and fifth ribs. Factors to left wrist, arm, and right leg." The movement stopped briefly at that moment. "Lost consciousness at the scene and again in the rig." she paused again. "It was bad when we got him. Be careful, he's been through hell." The hand returned again, figures running through his hair.

"Thank you we have it from here!" a man shouted and the hand disappeared. More lights filtered about him. The gurney being jerked back and forth and they rushed him about. His mask was replaced by another as a man spoke softly right before everything went black. The pain dissolve into nothingness and finally he was at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Peter!" A women called. "Peter where are you!" She called again as she slowly made her way through the living room. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Hearing a soft giggle she stopped. "I wonder where my little boy could be?" Another laugh came from behind the window curtains. "There you are, you rascal!" She grabbed him around the waist and hauled him off towards the couch. "Your punishment shall be!" She yelled throwing him down onto the leather couch. "To be tickled!" Pausing dramatically she held her hands in the air, poised to attack. "To death!" The little boy yelp and spun around trying to escape before his doomed demise. "Grrrr" She said as she started to fulfill his punishment. _

_Laughter filled the air. Giggles and yelps of glee was all to be heard as Tony made his way into the living room. "What do we have here?" He asked, sliding his phone into his back pocket._

_"Daaaaddd!" Peter yelled. "Heelp mmeee. Please!" He giggled, his little 8 year old hands desperately trying to shove his mother's hands away. _

_"Oh, I don't know kid." Making his way over to his son and wife he pulled his sleeves up . "I think that I... may... just... help." he announced and as quick as a snake he grabbed Pete's feet and started his own assault._

_"Nooooo! I submit!" Peter yelled out, chest heaving for breath in between fits of laughter_.

Letting in a gasp of air Peter's eyes dashed around wildly. Searching desperately for any potential danger. A beeping picked up next to his head and his chest began to pound and heave as adrenaline began to make its way through his body.

A door slammed open and a female came dashing in her eyes wide with worry. He looked up at her and tried frantically to decipher whether she was friend or foe. Enemy or ally. But between his loss of breath and haywired brain he could barely determine whether she was blond or brunette.

"Easy there, your okay." She soothed. "Where's that sedative!" She yelled. Looking from her to the door, he began to panic. Sedative means shot. All of a sudden all he could think of was pain. The pain from the shot they would give him. The searing firing hot pain that would lace through his veins at a moment's notice.

'NO' he tried to yell but failed, a mask still sat fermily across his face. Before he knew it, a man was running in needle in hand and grabbed for a clean line that ran next to his bed. Seconds later the world fell away. A warm numb feeling engulfing his mind and body.

The next time he woke it was slower. A soft steady beeping, a slight twinge in the crock of his arm, a warm cool breeze of air buffering against his face with a steady beat. Letting out a sigh he slowly peeled his still sleep dried eyes open. Blinking heavily he cleared the cloud from his eyes and looked around. It was obvious he was in a hospital. Between the sterile look and the smell of nothingness he was starting to feel more relaxed. A far cry from the dark, dank, moldy place that he had been kept in. Letting out a sigh he sunk further into his pillows and looked out at the bustle of activity outside his glass doors. Nurses going to and fro dealing with patients young and old. A woman passed by, a toddler perched on her hip. Her eyes red and bloodshot.

It felt as though he was only awake for mere seconds when his eyes started to get heavy. The constant beep of the heart monitor luring him to sleep once again.

—-

"Has he woken yet?" A women whispered.

"Once. We had to sedate him due to a panic attack. Poor thing."

"Okay. Thank you Jackie. I'll just sit with him for awhile then." A faint whoosh and the clicking of heels announced Jackie's departure.

She smelt like flowers and honeydew. The same smell that his late mother smelled like. The scent alone was enough to make him feel calm and safe in her presents.

"What do you want?" He mumbled through the mask, peeling his eyes open and looking over at her.

Glancing up she smiled. "I'm just here to see if you needed anything. How are you feeling?" She asks, her words sounding truly genuine.

"Like shit." He responded.

"I can see if the nurse can give you some more morphine if you want?" She stood and pressed a button right outside his line of vision. "My name is Amelia, what's yours?"

He stared blankly at her. His muddled brain trying to decide whether she was safe enough to start giving up information on himself.

"Peter." He finally replays.

"Peter, it's nice to meet you."

The door swished open then as a man in a white coat walked in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Knight. You gave us quite a scare yesterday young sir…" words continued to spout out of the mans mouth but all Peter could think out was the word Doctor. He was a Doctor. Just like the one from that place. The one that hurt him. Burnt him. Cut him. Broke him. He couldn't let that happen again.

"No!" He yelled pushing himself back against the headboard of his bed. "No! He yelled again as he curled up, ignore the pain that flared up in his chest and leg. Making breathing incredible difficult.

""It's okay I'm only here to help. I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to soothe while holding his hands up.

"Go away. Leave me alone." Peter heaved. His body starting to shake and the world starting to become fuzzy.

The Doctor took a step back as nurses came flying in from behind him. Someone was screaming while others where grabbing things from drawers. It wasn't until Peter was out of breath that he realized he had been the one screaming and now he couldn't breath.

A sharp pain flared up on his side and he could suddenly breathe again. But he couldn't relish in the relief though because just as the breath came back so did the warm floaty feeling and he was out once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tony sat at the kitchen island. Head bent forward, chin resting on his fist. He had been searching aimlessly for his son ever since he disappeared two weeks ago and the exhaustion had finally caught up to him. The police had all but given up on finding Peter. His file just a step away from being filed away as a cold case. Not to be touched again for another decade.

Pepper was doing her best to keep him eating and sleeping as often as she could convince him too but he was stubborn, and heartbroken. There were still meetings though and a business to run. There was only so much she could do for him now.

"Boss I have some information I think you might find pertiant." FRIDAY's voice announced.

"Huh?" Tony mumbled, arm sliding out from under his chin as he jerked awake. "What was that FRIDAY?"

"I've been searching the hospital databases for young Peter." She reiterated.

"Well get on with it then." Tony grumbled back his interest starting to peak.

"A new entry appeared. A young teenage John Doe. Brought in for multiple injuries. The police are the only ones listed with contact information."

Tony sat there for a minute taking in the information. Peter, that must be him. His son was alive! "Which one FRIDAY!" He shouted as he ran towards the elevator.

"Lenox Hill Hospital in New York City Boss."

Setting the elevator for the garage he began to shoot a text to Pepper. He was going to get his son back.

The receptionist had surprise written all over her face when Tony Stark came strutting through her door.

"You have a John Doe here. Young, male. Was brought in by the cops." He stepped up to her.

"Umm, ahh." She started sputtering.

"I'm not asking I'm telling. His name is Peter, he is my son." He demanded.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't give out information on any patients without confirmation on that." She responded looking at him wide eyed.

"You will take me to him and I will confirm the information myself. That or my lawyers will be here in a matter of minutes and you can explain to your boss why I'm suing this rundown piece of shit hospital."

Shaking her head she hit the button to the door. "He is in the CCU."

Turning on his heel Tony made his way through the hospital.

The CCU was oddly quiet when he arrived there. A few nurses sat at the nurses station gossiping away about nothing important. He stepped up and cleared his throat. "I need to see my son, the John Doe."

"Right this way sir." A nurse replied getting up and heading towards one of the many glass rooms. "He is asleep at the moment, he has had a rough night." The doors slid open as the walked in.

Right away Tomy headed over to him. A mask covered the lower half of his face and bandages covered the top half of his torso that stuck out from under the blankets. His leg was suspended in the air, a thick brace cover it from toe to hip. Sitting down next to him and slowly ran his fingers through his thick curly hair. Being careful not to bump the still angry bruises that cover most of his face. Picking up Peter's in banged and braced hand, Tony gave it a soft squeeze. He had finally found his son. He was here.

After what felt like mere seconds a small shuffle from behind him reminded him that the nurse was waiting for him at the door. Turning he looked over at her, hands still firmly planted on his son's head and hand. "You can change his name in your system now. His name is Peter Stark. My son. Bring in whatever paperwork you need me to fill out."


End file.
